1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover device for partially covering a disc-shaped grinding or cutting tool of a power tool, in particular of an angular grinder in frontal axial direction and including a bearing member forming a receiving space in which a strip-shaped shielding member that partially radially covers the working tool is received. The receiving space has an inner surface against which an outer surface of the shielding member lies when it is received in the receiving space. The cover device further has a pivot member supported on the bearing member for a pivotal movement about an axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cover devices of the type described above and which are formed of at least two parts, can be placed, if needed, on a shielding member of a power tool which is formed, as a rule, as a protective plate, for better covering the working tool during operation. With an improved covering of the working tool, on one hand, a better protection of the tool operator against accelerated, removable material particles, in particular, sparks, is achieved. On the other hand, the cover device which covers a major portion of the working tool, enables an effective suction of the produced material particles by connecting a suction device such as, e.g., an industrial vacuum cleaner, with the cover device.
German Utility Model DE 94 03 777 discloses a protection device for an angular grinder. The device has a shielding disc which is forcelockingly secured with a surface element on a strip-shaped protection element of the angular grinder. A cover is pivotally arranged on the shielding disc. During an operation, the cover, by being pressed against a workpiece, pivots against a biasing force in the direction of the shielding disc, releasing the working tool. Upon removing the power tool from the workpiece, the cover is pressed by a spring force away from the shielding disc. Thereby, a region of the power tool, accessible from outside, is noticeably reduced.
The known protection device insures a good protection of the operator against accelerated material particles and an effective removal by suction of material particles upon connection with a suction device.
A drawback of the known protection and cover device consists in that the conventional means for forcelockingly connecting the cover or protection device with the power tool such as, e.g., stop screws, can be accessed with much difficulty. Moreover, many known forcelocking connection means are not capable to absorb forces such as, e.g., tangentially acting blows, which act on the cover device during operation, without displacing the cover device relative to the power tool.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a cover device in which the drawbacks of the known device are eliminated, and which would insure rapid mounting and dismounting the device on and from the power tool and a reliable holding of the cover device on the power tool.